


It’s Nothing

by Azyungel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Acorn Scene (Hobbit Movies), Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azyungel/pseuds/Azyungel
Summary: A pencil drawing of my favorite shot of Thorin in the "acorn scene" of The Hobbit 3: Battle of the Five Armies. This is the moment when, right before he sees the acorn in Bilbo’s hand, he gives him that "Please tell me I’m wrong to suspect you of betraying me" look. I love how open-hearted and achingly vulnerable Thorin is here as he transitions from goldsick/paranoid to... that beautiful thing we see moments later.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	It’s Nothing




End file.
